


The Gift

by sablier_du_dragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Codependency, F/M, Half-Elves, Mild D/s, Nonmonogamous Relationship, Penis In Vagina Sex, Tail Sex, Tieflings, mention of kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablier_du_dragon/pseuds/sablier_du_dragon
Summary: Constance receives Keith's gift after he's been away for six weeks. And oh, it is lovely.
Relationships: Keith Corvus/Constance King, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mob AU of DnD characters. Constance King is a tiefling mob boss and Keith Corvus is her half-elf right hand man. This is definitely inspired by my whole DnD group, but especially Keith's player, [Parannnah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parrannnah/works).
> 
> The gift in question is essentially the diamond necklace from Moulin Rouge.

Constance received the package on a Tuesday morning. It had been sent two days prior from Italy. That meant, according to their little code, the one just for them, that Keith would finally return on Friday.

It had been a hard six weeks while he’d been away. It wasn’t as though Constance couldn’t trust anyone else. In fact, she trusted everyone who worked for them almost implicitly. The Kings took care of their family; blood or not. What Constance King offered was enough to keep their hired hands from wandering elsewhere.

She’d also had her _kitten_ to keep her company in his absence. Iesley, her gardener, who was soft. Cuddly, even. But still a little monster capable of monstrous things. A complicated package tied up with a pretty bow and a bell collar. She was always a wonderful distraction; willing to sleep at Constance’s side or on a pillow at her feet. Iesley would come down from her rooftop greenhouse, dressed in her overalls with a bouquet of fresh flowers in her hand. She’d get cleaned up and undressed if Constance wanted. Or she’d kneel down right there and lap at Constance’s cunt, Iesley’s dirty hands gripping her thighs because Constance didn’t want to wait. She was a sweet pet who Constance was happy to spoil with whatever she wanted, including their new half-orc, Sunosha, who had recently caught her eye.

But even a lovely, beautiful distraction was not quite enough to stave off the ache from six weeks without Keith. They’d never been apart this long, not in their entire history together. So she should’ve known that this time, the gift would be different. Special. It should not have surprised her when she opened the box, covered in rich, emerald-green velvet, and saw a necklace so large and intricate that it would make the Queen herself green with envy.

Her breath caught in her chest.

It was, frankly, ostentatious. Those people who practiced minimalism and downsized and lived in tiny houses would probably call it vulgar. It was made of brilliant, shining diamonds inlaid into a pattern of white gold lace, which curved around five emerald-cut diamonds. It was so large that, while worn on someone as small as Constance, it would extend from neck to bosom and reach all the way to the edge of the collar bone, covering the entirety of her decolletage.

His trip must have been very successful; either that or he’d procured it from illicit means. She sat down and traced the edges with her fingertips, her shiny red nails contrasting against the emerald-colored box. She couldn’t help the smile that graced her face, her fangs pressing delicately into her bottom lip as she did so. 

There was no note; there was never a note. What would he even say that she did not already know? The jewelry itself was the message: a promise to return in four days. A token of devotion. A token of love, though that word had never felt enough to describe their bond.

Was there even a word in their language that could accurately describe what they were to one another?

Constance had never found it.

***  
She’d once told Keith that she felt as though their souls had lived through millennia together. Through other worlds together. _How else could we feel this way with only a lifetime between us_ , she’d asked.

He’d looked at her with warmth in his gaze, his eyes turning glassy with tears. No one else saw him like that, soft and tender. The world saw him as cold, unyielding steel, the dagger in Ms. King’s right hand. But when they were at home, the doors closed to every other soul, they were both allowed vulnerability, to expose their soft underbellies.

 _You think there are lifetimes where we don’t find each other_ , he had asked.

She’d shaken her head in response. _Of course not, darling_. She’d run her fingers through his hair. _I’d never stop searching until I found you._

For truly, what world could ever keep them apart?

***

On Friday, the afternoon sun filtered through the terrace windows, and Constance heard his voice faintly outside the door. Sunosha was on watch, and since Keith had been the one to bring her into the family, Constance would normally expect him to spend several minutes with her, discussing business or merely having a friendly conversation. But she knew he felt the same way she did; aching and empty after so long apart. A half of a whole that would never feel complete without the other.

It took only a minute for her to hear the door open. He had his own room, attached to hers via a shared sitting area, but she was unsure if he ever even used his own door. He always came through hers, even if she was with someone else. _Don’t pay him any mind_ , she would tell them before she started with someone new. _Unless you want to. Hmm? Would you like him to watch, pet?_

“Constance?” he called. She heard him behind the bed. It would only be a moment until he saw her. Indeed, she saw a flash of his burgundy suit in the corner of her eye and then he was standing next to the bed. “ _Oh_. Love.”

“Welcome back, darling,” Constance replied with as innocent of a smile that a tiefling crime boss could muster. She was lounging on the bed, completely naked, save for the brand new diamonds glittering against her teal skin. Her dark blue hair was pulled back into a chignon, held in place by the diamond hair pin Keith had bought for her several years prior, shaped like a crescent moon.

He sat on the bed as though he might have fallen over if he hadn’t caught himself. His hand slid up her calf. “Constance.” 

“You didn’t think I would wait, did you?”

“I’d imagined putting it on you. But I won’t be mad when this is what I came home to.” His eyes raked over her body, lingering at her breasts and the diamonds above them, before he finally leaned toward her. He cupped her face, his golden eyes catching her own gaze. “You’re so goddamn beautiful.”

“This helps,” she said, her fingers tracing the necklace. It was heavy against her skin, but she didn’t mind.

“Lovely, you know that’s not what I mean.” He kissed her jaw. “Who helped you into it? Iesley?”

“Mm, yes.” She pulled back and traced the new freckles on his tanned cheeks with her thumbs. “You got sun in Italy.” 

“Yeah.” His hand slipped down, his palm sliding right underneath her breast. She felt the press of his ever-present signet ring, the ring with the King family crest. “I don’t want to talk about Italy right now.”

“Oh?” she asked with a wide-eyed pout. “What do you want?”

He smirked and hauled her into his lap before pressing his lips against hers. And, oh, that was enough to stop her coy little game. Constance wanted him so much that it burned inside her, flames licking up her spine, pulsing in her cunt.

“Keith,” she groaned and ground her naked crotch against his. Even through his pants she could feel how hard he was for her, and she thought she might die if she didn’t fuck him right now. 

He grabbed her ass and pulled her even closer. “Yeah,” he whispered raggedly, grinding against her. Constance tangled her hands in his dark hair and brought her mouth to his ear, allowing her fangs to scrape against the pointed tip. “Fuck,” he cried out, and she grinned, knowing from years together how that always got to him.

He reached between them and undid his belt. She helped, moving his black tie out of the way and lowering the zipper while he unbuttoned. Then he pulled his cock out and gave it a quick stroke. 

Her mouth practically watered at the sight of it, thick and curved toward his belly. She rose up on her knees and tried to reach for it.

“Uh-uh,” Keith said with a shake of his head. He brought her close, one hand wrapping around the base of her tail. His other hand took his cock and slid it up and down her slit, making her gasp.

“Would you look at that? My sweet girl, all wet for me.”

She whimpered. He felt so good, and her cunt _ached_ for him. “Keith.”

“Tell me what you want,” he said, trailing his cockhead over her clit. She didn’t have to be Constance King, crime boss, always-in-charge with Keith. She could let go here, with him. She could turn her mind off and let him worry about what came next for a while. “What do you want, sweetheart?”

“Fuck me, please,” she begged, and he smiled at her. He was always so gorgeous, but especially so when he gave her that private smile, the one that was only for her. Finally, he moved his cock back and slipped it inside of her.

He panted, his eyes closing momentarily when they joined together. She, herself, let out a little sigh of pleasure. She clung to him, her hands slipping under his jacket to grip the leather strap of his gun holster as his hips thrust upward. Keith brought his mouth to her chest, sucking her nipple into his mouth, and her head tipped back, lost in the pleasure.

His cock was exquisite inside her, filling her up, making her tremble with pleasure. The feeling combined with his tongue on her nipples was almost too much.

“Keith,” she cried out, her hands tangling once more in his hair.

“Yeah?” he asked, and he brought his hand to her clit, circling it with deft fingers. It didn’t take much at all until the wave built within her, and she was coming, pleasure sparking along her body as her cunt squeezed his dick.

He grunted, allowing her a quick moment to come down before hauling her up, turning her around so that her back was pressed against his chest, and then slipping his cock back inside. She could see herself this way, as they were facing the floor-to-ceiling mirror behind the bed. 

Keith grinned at her through the glass, circling his hips upward, making her gasp. “We’re a sight, aren’t we?” He was still in his expensive, tailored suit. Her hair was loosening from its chignon, and his cheeks were flushed green. They were gorgeous together, it was not hard to admit that. 

He kissed her shoulder before speaking again. “Will you spread your legs for me? I miss seeing your beautiful cunt.” A question, and not a command. He knew that she was harder to boss around once she’d already come once. She smirked but complied, opening her legs and seeing his cock buried inside her through the mirror. Gods, it was good. 

He groaned and fucked into her, one hand at her waist and the other cupping her breast. Constance could feel her own climax building again as he moved within her, as she thought about him coming inside her. Just knowing that it would mean something one day, when they were ready, always got her bothered and achy and ready for it.

Her tail curved over her leg, bringing the tip to rub at her clit to help herself along, and the sight made him moan right against her ear. He held onto her tighter and then he was coming, his cock twitching as it pulsed inside of her. She didn’t come that time but it was okay. He gently picked her up and propped her against the pillows before finishing her with his mouth and licking his own come out of her. 

She was absolutely sated and he must’ve been absolutely exhausted after his trip. 

“Help me out of the necklace and then get changed,” she said. “I’ll call dinner to the bedroom.” She sat up and kissed him. She tasted both of them on her lips. “Then I can sit in your lap and you can tell me all about Italy.” 

“The driver said you had a run-in with the Fecosta family,” he replied. He sat up and shrugged out of his jacket. She eyed him appreciatively; loving the way he looked in a shirt and waistcoat. 

Constance raised one shoulder. “Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“Did you get your hands dirty?”

“Darling, you’re the only one who doesn’t like me getting my hands dirty.”

Keith’s face looked pained. “That’s my job.”

“Which you do wonderfully. But I can do it when need be.”

His eyes met hers, and he stroked her face with the back of his hand. “Moonbeam,” he whispered.

Oh, he must have felt particularly fond this evening. He rarely ever called her that. “Yes, love?”

His hand fell to the necklace. “Keep it on? A little longer? Just like this.”

She nodded and kissed him, willing to do anything if it made him happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I created this account just for my DnD sandbox/original stuff. You can find my usual self on Twitter under [sablier_bloque](https://twitter.com/sablier_bloque).


End file.
